


Rescuers

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 5, Gen, No Jaguar Kipo, Rescue, Trauma, Where Do You Think You're Going, Whumptober, Wolf has a new staff, Written before season 3, no beta we die like men, no happy ending, toad Jamack, written before season 3 trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Wolf, Benson, Dave, Mandu, and surprisingly Scarlemange, go save Kipo.It doesn't go according to plan.
Relationships: Benson & Kipo Oak, Benson & Wolf (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Kipo Oak & Scarlemagne | Hugo, Kipo Oak & Wolf
Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Rescuers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a direct continuation of my last Kipo fic, Steel. Some things are implied like Jamack is a toad now and Kipo is a full Human. In short, Emilia can suck it. 
> 
> I originally wasn't going to finish it, but the feedback from Steel was too great not to. So, here it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Wolf’s hopes weren’t up. They weren’t. None of them knew if Kipo was still here, or moved already. Emilia was prone to move quickly, though with a giant Jaguar, that must’ve been hard. 

Wolf couldn’t be hopeful, because when you’re hopeful on the surface, you’re dead. Though, hope was a thing that Kipo taught Wolf, she taught Wolf that it could be good. 

_ “We have to help them!” Kipo yelled, turning around and jumping into the fight. _

More than once, Wolf has had to save Kipo from danger. Though they always end up with more friends afterwards. Which is something new to Wolf. 

Though it isn’t helping them now, with Doctor Emilia having Kipo, in Jaguar form no less. So it should be easy to find her, and save her. 

But it wasn’t easy, even with Mandu sniffing, and even Scarlemagne searching with them. Wolf still didn’t trust him, but apparently he wanted to find his little sister as much as Wolf wanted to find her older sister. 

“So, are we here to rescue Jamack and Kipo and kick some human butt?” Dave asked, punching his fists together. 

Wolf groaned, he forgot about the Ex-Mod Frog that got stolen along with Kipo. She wasn’t fully paying attention to him when it happened. Benson nodded at Dave, then looked down to Wolf.

“Hey, you okay? Since, uh, what happened, you’ve been pretty withdrawn.” Benson asked, keeping in step with the intense ten year old. 

“I’m not okay, but thanks for asking,” Wolf said sharply, using her new staff to swing herself onto a large boulder to look over the hill. “The compound is just over this hill, but we’ll have to be silent.” 

Wolf started her descent, with the rest behind her clamoring to slide down the hill. She rolled her eyes, as she said  _ silent _ but surprisingly, they weren’t caught. They even made it to the side of the compound before being seen. 

“Hey, Stop!” Some human yelled. Before Wolf could stop him, Scarlemagne flicked some sweat onto him. 

“Take us to Kipo,” He said, as the human straightened out and started to march into the building. Scarlemagne turned and smiled at Wolf, and sweeped his arm. “Shall we?” 

Wolf rolled her eyes, and followed the human. They were led deep into the compound, and to a large door. The human opened the iron door, to reveal a cage. Where sniffles could be heard.

“Kipo!” Wolf yelled, running and sliding to the cage. Brown hair (brown hair?) was down and matted, and Kipo had tear streaks down her face. 

“Wolf, Wolf, it’s gone, she took it. We can’t stop her now.” Kipo said, cradling a small toad against her chest. Her tears hadn’t stopped. 

“No, we can. Because we’re friends. We can stop her.” Wolf said, trying to calm her  _ sister  _ down while Benson unlocked the door. 

“Hey, Kipo. Let’s get out of here while we still can.” Benson said, taking a step into the cage, causing the toad to give a deep croak and Kipo to scramble to the back of the cage. 

“No, she’ll find me, I can’t go.” Kipo whimpered, careful with the toad in her hands. 

“Kipo, we have to go!” Wolf said, not wanting to cause her more distress, but they were losing time. 

“No!”

“Kipo, please!” 

“Well, well. If it isn’t the rescuers. Seems like you’re too late.” 


End file.
